Mi Pasado Perdido
by liszylove-nya15
Summary: amu no recurda nada ni a ikuto un gran dolor para el pero al parecer alguien va aprovechar esa oportunidad quien sera el que conquiste el corazon de amu, su antiguo amor o un enamoramiento momentanio,cual GANARA?  AMUTO, KUKAMU
1. Capítulo 1: Un Encuentro No Previsto

**Una Nota De La Autora:**

**Este es mi primer Fanfic...Fui inspirada por una amiga: AmuNekkoChan que tiene historias Kukamu aunque esta historia es Amuto y Kukamu,,,,Espero q les guste Nya! :-0**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong>

**Un Encuentro No Previsto**

Sentía que volaba por los aires, todo era libertad y felicidad, en eso veía a un chico alto a lo lejos por extraña razón sentía que tenía que ir con él, sentía que me necesitaba e iba corriendo hacia el pero siempre cuando me estaba acercando a él todo se volvía negro eso era lo que siempre soñaba, ya me había cansado de siempre lo mismo pero aun así lo seguí, lo extraño fue que al irme acercando no desapareció ni se hiso todo negro así que lo alcance y le toque el hombro sentía algo recorrer mi cuerpo, como electricidad, no lo soportaba tenía que ver quién era, quien era el que me hacía sentir así pero cuando estaba a punto de verlo oí algo extraño, como un pip pip pip no sabía que era y a la lejanía escuchaba algo como

Su pulso va mejorando día a día esto es bueno avisare a sus padres- decía una vos de mujer, en eso se oyó serrar la puerta.

Pero eso me confundió mucho. Padres que era eso. Cuando por fin tuve movilidad de mi cuerpo abrí mis ojos me encontraba en una habitación muy amplia la cama era grande la decoración era muy bonita, las paredes eran de un rosa pastel mientras la cortina como las cobijas que me cubrían eran cuadriculadas con rosa fuerte y negro, un tocador un unos buros negros pero con decoraciones rosa, azul, verde y amarillo, bueno casi todo el cuarto tenia declaraciones de esos 4 colore fue algo extraño pero me gusto la decoración que era muy diferente a donde estaba en eso racione.

Donde estoy, que es esto-dije muy alterada para suerte mía nadie me escucho así que me quite todos los aparatos que tenia y me pare pero como no me equilibre bien me caí al suelo, eso dolió pero me salí rápido ya que no quería ver a nadie extraño. Fui muy sigilosa gracias a dios nadie me vio así que me puse una ropa que me encontré y salí.

Iba caminando por las calles pero sentía algo de nostalgia, que rápido desapareció, porque yo sabía que no conocía ese lugar.

O por cierto olvide algo presentarme….o.0. Por dios es cierto quien soy, no recuerdo nada lo único que sé es que tengo el pelo a la cintura y por alguna extraña razón es rosa, mi piel es blanca y mis ojos son ámbares.

Iba caminado en las calles en eso escucho que algún grita un nombre pero no supe para quien era así que continúe mi camino, pero se seguía escuchando a un hombre que se acercaba gritando amu..Amu…..AMU. en eso me agarra del brazo, me ve sonríe y casi me desmayo, era una hermosa sonrisa sus ojos eran azul zafiro igual que su pelo y se veía un poco bronceado .

Amu eres tú qué bueno que te veo- y la abrasa-hace mucho tiempo que..

Pero fue interrumpido con un ligero grito de la pelirrosa.

Que es esto que sentí como electricidad en mi cuerpo como si lo necesitara per en eso mi mente reacciono. No lo podía creer el chico me confundió con alguien mas pero porque, porque me duele así el pecho solo de ver su cara de preocupación cuando solté un ligero grito, no lo soporte no sabía qué hacer ¿yo no era la indicada? Esa debía ser esa tal amu así que me zafe de su agarre y salí corriendo pero antes de desaparecer susurre un

Lo siento- con la cara triste

**IKUTO POV**

Por fin volví a Tokio estaba muy cansado por el largo viájeme sentía algo intranquilo ya que después de seis largos años de estar alejado de mi amu, si mi amu como estará ella no lo sé pero necesito verla ver si ya me tiene una respuesta, como esta, si se quedo con el mini-rey, pero había algo raro en la vos de utau cuando le llame para informarle que había llegado a Tokio ella me iba a recoger así que la estaba esperando en el aeropuerto pero en unos 15 minutos me volvía a marcar

Ikuto lo siento no podre recogerte- decía con vos triste mi hermana- me surgió un inconveniente.

No hay problema utau así aprovecho y veo como a cambiado el lugar- decía alegremente, ya que aprovecharía para ver a amu.

Ok. Ikuto nos vemos en la casa adiós-y utau colgó la llamada

En ese momento no sentí cundo utau lo hiso ya que estaba recordando algo que me paso hace unos cuatro años.

**Flash back**

Iba caminando por las calles con un amigo e la universidad. Lo se preguntara que hago ahí pero por ciertos inconvenientes tuve que asistir a la universidad. Íbamos caminando hacia un café, ya que por fin habían acabado los exámenes, pero en ese momento sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho que me impedía moverme o hablar en eso empecé a ver todo negro pero antes de desmayarme vi la cara de amu y eso me desconcertó mucho. Cuando por fin desperté. Me encontré con mi amigo.

Ola Ikuto, por fin despertaste ya me tenias preocupado, ya ha pasado una semana te encuentras bien?, a por cierto use tu teléfono para contactar con tu familia pero fue inútil- decía con una cara de disgusto pero luego la cambio con preocupación- te encuentras bien

Si- dije para no alarmarlo pero la verdad es que no lo estaba me dolía mucho el pecho.

**Fin flash back**

La verdad es que desde ese día siempre estaba triste e intentaba comunicarme con amu para hablar con ella pero nadie contestaba.

Hoy decidí ir a buscarla y en eso veo a una chica por cierto hermosa no nadie puede ser hermosa Ikuto solo amu, en eso vi como caminaba por la calle algo torpe pero me tapaba un árbol cuando lo paso pude ver su cabellera rosa no lo podía creer era amu mi querida amu así que salí corriendo y grite su nombre pero no volteaba que raro no se pero sabía que era amu así que seguí gritando hasta que por fin la agarre de brazo ella se quedo en blanco pensé que por verme después de largo tiempo así que continúe.

Amu eres tú qué bueno que te veo- y la abrase sentía que era feliz por fin después de seis largos años sentí la electricidad entre amu y yo pero continúe hablando-hace mucho tiempo que..

Pero fui interrumpido con un ligero grito de amu. Que paso porque grito. Me encontraba muy confundido me miraba como con duda que tenia porque me miraba así en eso sentí como se zafaba de mi agarre la verdad yo era más fuerte que ella pero estaba impactado no la podía creer que no era ella amu mi querida amu no si era ella pero en mi disputa mental no vi cuando ella salía corriendo cuando por fin racione voltee a verle y escuche bueno si es que no fue mi imaginación un ligero

Lo siento- con que provenía del lugar donde ella se había ido.

No supe que hacer me quede en shock. Cuando llegue a mi casa utau me abrió y al verme salto y me abraso

Ikuto, que bueno que ya llegaste- decía aun cargada de mi cuello

Ola utau como has estado, como te ha ido- decía rápidamente aunque la verdad quería preguntarle algo.

Muy bien Ikuto- decía con una sonrisa- pero que te pasa porque estas tan pálido, estas bien

Cuando dijo eso no pude más y me senté en el sillón, ya que nos soportaría mucho tiempo cargando a utau.

Utau, dime algo como esta amu, como la ido-pero me para por un momento porque se puso pálida pero me hiso señas que continuara- es que siento algo extraño – le dije triste mente y omití el ligero encuentro que tuve con ella

Ok, Ikuto necesito decirte algo de suma importancia así que pon mucha atención- decía muy seria utau pero con algo de preocupación.

Así que obedecía a lo que me decías estaba intrigado por lo que pasaba necesitaba saber que pasaba ya no lo soportaba mas, utau al verme se preocupo pero decidió hablar

Bueno Ikuto lo que pasa es que- pero se quedo callada

Que utau que pasa – dije más alarmado

Tranquilo Ikuto- me dijo muy preocupada.

así que obedecí para que me contara.

Lo que paso es que amu….

* * *

><p>Aqui se acabo el capitulo espero que les aiga gustado.<p>

se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias.

dejen REVIEWS! onegai shimasu! NYA!


	2. Capitulo 2: confucion ¿QUE ES ESTO?

Corrí y corrí asta que mis piernas no pudieron mas y me caí al suelo, cuando me volteo para ver en donde me encontraba, vi un parque que por cierto era muy hermoso cuando volteo hacia mi lado derecho vi como un tipo quiosco del cual con el atardecer que había se veía hermoso en eso tuve un recuerdo.

° era una persona alta pero como era de noche no se lograba ver quien era, pero era alto y delgado con sus ojos serrados y tocando un violin pero eso me dio mucha nostalgia°.

Cuando sali de la ensoñación me percate que no veía bn y me toque la majilla y me di cuenta que estaba llorando, pero porque lloraba si no lo conocía, pero el sueño pudo mas y me quede dormida, ya que el dia habia sido muy pesado y de mucha sorpresa.

**Kukai pov**

Yo me encontraba ya muy triste no sabia que iba hacer hoy me levante mas tarde de lo normal y eso es raro en mi ya que desde que paso eso e utilizado en deporte para no pensar en ello.

Flash back

Ya habian pasado 3 años desde que empecé a salir con utau, yo estaba muy feliz por eso pero también muy triste porque mi amu lleva 1 año en coma y no a despertado ,( mi amu si yo siempre la e querido en secreto pero no se lo he dicho ya que no quería que se preocupara mas ya que ella quería a Ikuto o tadase) pero ese dia fue uno de los mas tristes de toda mi vida, hoy cumplia 1 año de estar en coma ese dia estaba muy triste asi que que quede con utau para ir al hospital para verle, cuando llegue se encontraban todos mis amigos en cuanto entre yaya se fue a abrasarme la console por un rato, pero como vi que utau no llegaba decidí ir a buscarla le marque un par de veces pero no contesto, asi que me preocupe mas, asi que decidi ir a buscarla fui a un parque para ver si tenia una idea de ver donde encontrarla cuando iba llegando a un lago logre verla, y por la postura que tenia vi que estaba llorando asi que corri a consolarla pero cuando me iba acercando mas me di cuenta que estaba con un chico, al principio me enojo pero lo primero que pensé es que podría ser un amigo o un primo, pero cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de ellos vi como se comenzaron a besar me quede en shock, pero cuando reaccione me aclare la garganta vi como volteaba y se sorprendida porque yo estaba ay

-No es lo que parece-decia toda exaltada- en vdd no es nada

No podía contestar estaba muy triste pero logre decirle..

-Ya vi lo que tuve que ver, mejor ay que terminar aquí –conence a llorar asi k Sali corriendo oi como me gritaba pero para que me detubia ya estaba destroado. No sabia a donde ir no tenia con quien hablar asi que decidi ir al hospital donde estaba amu minimo ella si podría comprenderme.

Cuando llegue ya no abia nadie asi que me sente a un lado de ella y llore todo lo que tuve que llorar y ay en ese lugar ice un juramento que cuando amu despertara iba a luchar por ella asta el final.

Fin flash back

Aun recordaba ese juramento por esa razón diario cuando salía de la escuela iba a visitar a amu aunque sabia que no me escucharía ablaba con ella.

Hoy no ubo clases en la universidad asi que decidi ir desde temprano a verla ya que desde que despertó tenia un presentimiento raro.

Cuando ya me faltaba una cuadra para llegar al hostital sentí como vibraba mi celular asi que conteste..

-Bueno –pregunte ya que no escuchaba que nadia hablara.

-Usted es Souma kukai…, es amigo de la señorita hinamori amu-pregunto una señorita al otro lado de la línea.

-Si soy yo, que le paso a amu, se encontra bn- pregunte todo alterado

-Joven la señorita hinamiri amu desapareció del hospital hoy en la mañana y no logramos encontrarla, nos aria el favor de buscarla usted también- decía algo alterada la enfermera.

-Si no ay ningún problema yo la busco-colgue y Sali corriendo.

Desde que empese a visitar el hospital muy amenudo di mi numero por si algo pasaba pero nunca me espero que despertaría y se iria del hospital.

La estuve buscando toda la tarde ya estaba muy cansado, asi que decidi ir al parque que estaba cerca de donde me encontraba en eso vi un quiosco y pensé en Ikuto ace mucho que no sabíamos nada de el, cuando me voltie logre ver una cabellera rosa y Sali corriendo en esa dirección cuando me acerque mas la vi era ella me puese muy feliz, y mas porque ya abia despertado asi que me acerque pero vi que estaba dormida, y en eso me di cuenta que estaba respirando con mucha difucltad y al tocar su frente vi que tenia fiebre, decidi llevarla a mi casa ya que los hinamori acababan de sali hace 3 dias rumbo a america y no iban a volver en un tiempo. Al cargarle sentí la gloria ya que nunca me imagine que yo podría estar asi con ella.

**Ikuto pov**

-Lo que paso es que amu….

-Ya utau no des mas rodeos ve lo preocupado que estoy- decía ya exasperado

-Bien , bien, lo que paso es que ace cuatro años amu fue a un viaje de vacaciones a hawai cuando iba en el avión de regreso algo extraño golpeo el avión nadie sabe que paso en ese accidente ya k todos las personas no recuendan nada probablemente ami si sepa que paso ella se encuentra en coma y no abido nada que la aga despertar pensamos que tu lo podrías hacer por eso me alegro que me llamaras asi que necesito tu ayuda- aunque aun se veía trite por alguna razón decidi no preguntar asi que nos fuimos al hospital.

Cuando llegamos al hospital abia un gran alboroto asi que cuando llegamos a la recepción la mujer estaba muy fustrada.

Disculpe en que abitacion se encuenta hinamori amu-prehunte esperanzado de poder encontarla.

-La señorita hinamori amu se a escapado el dia de hoy en la mañana y no logramos encontrarla nos podría ayudar a buscarla- decía la recepcionista muy preocupada.

-Si no se preocupe- decía utau- nosotros también la buscaremos.

-Ok en este momento ya entaba muy preocupado en verdad que le paso , oia como utau llamaba a todos sus amigos para que le ayudaran a buscar a amu.

Entonces si amu escapo, si era ella porque no me reconoció , que estará aciendo en este momento.

**kukai pov**

Traje a amu a mi casa cuando llegue busque a mi mama pero no la alle y vi una nota que decía que iban a salir por un tiempo y me dejo una tarjeta con dinero.

-Esto no podía ser peor, bueno llamare a los chicos para informarles**.**

Pero para desgracia mia me quede sin batería y el teléfono no funcionaba, asi que decidi cuidarla yo solo, cuando la acoste en mi cama le puse una toalla humeda en la frente y la estaba observando, cuando me percate que empesaba a abrir sos ojo levemente.

-Amu, porfin despertaste que bueno, me siento tan feliz por ello ay tantas cosas que quiero contarte-pero en ese momento que la estaba observando vi sus labios y la tentación pudo mas que mi autocontrol, asi que me acerque lentamente a sus labios, veía la sorpresa en sus ojos pero me llamaba mas la atención su boca, sus labios empesaron a rosar con los mios y …

Ya en vdd estaba desesperado en donde estaba amu ya llevábamos toda la tarde buscándolos y nada pero algo se m iso estraño en los amigas de amu fultaba uno el "novio" de utau asi k m acerque a preguntar..

-oye utau donde esta tu novio que no lo veo- dije algo sorprendido

-aki Ikuto deja lo llamo-dijoalgo desconcertada-mike ven aki-dijo mas recio de lo k esperaba.

Pero eso m desconcertó mucho no se supone k su novio es kukai..

-utau, k paso con kukai no era el tu novio?

-oo se me olvido decirte esto iluto el y yo terminamos ace un año.

No esto en vdd no es bueno si kukai ya no esta con utau significa que ahora si va a luchar por amu, aunk el nunca lo dijo siempre le gusto ella esto n es bueno, Sali corriendo en dirección a su casa aun ignorando los gritos de utau marque a su móvil pero no respondió, eso m preocupo asi k corri mas rapito d lo k avia corrido nunca cundo llegue porfin a su casa no tenia intensión de tocar el timbre asi k entre corriendo asu casa no sabia cual era su abitacion peri intuí k era la k tenia un balón enla perta estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando…

**Utau pov**

En cuanto vi k Ikuto se iba lo único k loge fue pronunciar su nombre una ves ya k en eo enpese a recordar

_Flah back_


End file.
